paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Everest's Christmas Carol/Part 3: Flash to the Christmas Past
Recap from last part: Everest is not into the Christmas Joy, even at the party. Several try to get her into the spirit, but she can't. When Tails tries to convince her too, she just decides to go to sleep. Makalu Everest: *narrating* I was one sad puppy. It was like feeling alone when I was living alone in my igloo. I was tucking myself into bed when... I got a visitor.... (Everest is tucking herself into a red pup-bed) (She turns the light off) (Suddenly, she feels a presence) (She looks out into the room) Voice: Everest.... (A red husky walks through the door, she has mist surrounding her) Everest: *Gasps* Mom! (She runs over and nudges her mother, who is named Makalu) Makalu: Everest, I missed you so much. Everest: I missed you too. Makalu: Listen, this maybe your last happy moment ever if you dont listen to me. Everest: What? Makalu: I've asked 3 spirits to talk to you. You must listen to them. Everest: Why can't you? Makalu: Spirits can't stay out of the Spirit World for long. They can last long enough to help show you vision. (Sparkles appear around her) I have to go now. Everest: Please don't! Makalu: Listen to the Spirits, Everest. If you don't, you will never feel joy again. Please become the Everest I love and will love for all eternity. (Makalu's spirit vanishes) Everest: Mom? (Tears fill her eyes) (She walks back to the bed and cries herself to sleep) Christmas Past of the PAW Patrol (A while later, Everest notices that a spirit of a young flower maiden appears in front of her) Everest: Who are you? Spirit: My name is Aeris. I'm hear to show you your Christmas Past. Everest: Why? Aeris: I've been asked to show you a different past first. Everest: You didn't answer why? Aeris: Everest, you must understand. Makalu is a good friend of mine in the Spirit World. I want to help you feel happy. Come with me. Everest: Okay. (She hops in Aeris' basket and Aeris flies off into the night sky to a dog pound in the past) What is this place? I don't remember a dog pound. Aeris: This is the Christmas past of the PAW Patrol. How it all began. (A car drives up into the parkway) (A man, Zachary Ryder the first, walks out) Everest: Who's that? Aeris: That's Zachary Ryder the first, and Ryder's father. Just call him Zach. (They follow him into the building) (A man walks over to Zach) Man: Can I help you sure? Zach: I'm here to put a puppy on hold for Christmas. Man: Really? I'm not we can do that. Zach: You must understand. It's for my son. He's sick. I think a puppy would brighten his spirit. Man: .... If you find a puppy, and don't tell anyone, I'll let you have it for free and give to your family for Christmas. Zach: Thank you. (The two approach a cell with puppies in it) (Zach looks at a little German Shepherd pup) This one. He's perfect. Man: It's a deal then. The pup's name is Chase. Just give me your address and... (Their voices distort as Aerith and Everest talk about this) Aeris: See? Christmas is a special night for the PAW Patrol. It all began on Christmas Eve night. (The scenery switches to the outside of a house) (The mailbox says "Ryder" on the side) (They see a man with a basket approaching the house) (Chase with a red ribbon around his neck is in the basket) Man: Merry Christmas, Chase. (He places the basket outside the doorstep and rings the doorbell) (He runs off) (Younger Ryder opens the door) Ryder: *Gasps* Mom! Dad! Look what Santa brought me! (He picks up Chase and runs inside) Aeris: You see, Everest. The PAW Patrol cares for you. It's certainly a great thing to celebrate on Christmas about the PAW Patrol's beginning. (Everest looks through the window and sees Chase and Ryder together happily playing together) (Everest shows a small smile for a brief moment) Aeris: Now, we have another past to see. (The scenery changes into a snowy area) Christmas Past of Everest Everest: This is where I was born. Aeris: You see who that is? (Past Makalu is walking with a gray husky) Everest: That's my mom and my..... and my.... my dad. Mom told me that he died before I was born. Aeris: She didn't tell the truth. She wanted you to know that you were too young to know your father. Everest: What? (The scenery changes) (Inside a cave near a snowy mountain, Makalu and Everest's father look at the newborn Everest together) Dad, it's me, Everest. Aeris: None of them can hear you. This is the past. Even Spirits can't change the past. Everest: What do you mean? (Rumbling is heard) Everest's Dad: Makalu, an avalanche is coming. Makalu: What? Everest's Dad: Take Everest and get out of here. There is an igloo I made for us to live in. Please go to the lake with her. Makalu: What about you? Everest's Dad: I will try to come to you, but I first must block the avalanche from coming towards you. Go! Now! (Makalu runs inside the cave and picks baby Everest up with her teeth and runs off) Everest: So he's alive still? Aeris: No, but if he didn't, you wouldn't be here. You never knew this happened after Christmas either... (The avalanche falls onto the mountain) (Makalu and baby Everest get out of it's way while her dad gets caught in the avalanche) (A few days later, Makalu walks over the mountain and tries to find Everest's dad) Your mother tried to find him, but she found was.... (Makalu sadly finds his tobaggan and collar) Everest: My tobaggan and my collar.... belonged to my dad? Aeris: Before your mother and you came into his life, they meant more than anything to them. But he would even get buried in an avalanche for you both. (Tears fill Everest's eyes) Everest: Aeris, please tell my dad thank you when you go back to the Spirit World. Aeris: I will. Now we'll go ahead by one year. (The scenery changes to the inside of Everest's igloo) (On Christmas, Makalu gives Everest her dad's tobaggan and black collar) Makalu: These belonged to your dad. Young Everest: They did? Makalu: Yes... *Groans* (She falls on the ground) Young Everest: Mom! Are you okay? Mom? Mom? Everest: Then my mom died of heart failure.... (Tears fill her eyes) Aeris, why did you show me these? Aeris: Everest, I know that the past hurts, but it's important that you need to move on. You have a lot of new friends, you have a loving owner and stepsister, and you can help anyone out. Everest: I don't know. (Sparkles surround Aeris as the scenery begins to fade) Aeris: Please remember Everest, you have to let go of the past, or it will haunt you forever. (As she fades, her last words echoes as the scenery turns black) Everest: Aeris? Aeris? AERIS!!! (Everest wakes up) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies